Dar
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred está un tanto celoso, Arthur es muy popular con las chicas de su edad, quizás porque es punk, no lo sabía, él era un adulto de veinticuatro y el inglés un adolescente de catorce, pero Alfred no sabe todo lo que realmente le da Arthur. Dedicado a Sweetcoffe. USxShota!UK. Lemon.


Todas me piden el mismo género jajajajaja, en fin, espero les guste.

**Dedicado: **A Swii, con todo mi corazón, con Lemon incluido :3  
**Pareja: **AlfredxKid!Arthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Shota, celos, adolescentes precoces, Lemon.

Arthur era tan horriblemente popular, era sofocante, todas esas malvadas gatas -por no decirles zorras- acosaban mucho a su hermoso pequeño, aunque él, un viejo verde y asaltador de cunas no debía decir mucho al respecto. Sí, esta es la historia de Alfred F. Jones, un joven de veinticuatro años cumplidos hace apenas unas cuantas semanas, justo era su cumpleaños el día de la independencia del país del que provenía, Estados Unidos.

El pequeño y rebelde mocoso que se mantiene con audífonos chateando con un par de amigas delante de él es su injuriado delito, aquel cuerpo con que fantasea durante las noches, el nombre que susurra mientras se toca, pensando que está abriendo su delicioso agujero con su dedo indice y dar paso al segundo, delirando gracias a la contraída y casi siempre altanera voz del inglés como un ruego necesitado, es pequeño y estrecho, se humedece con facilidad, era suyo, ya habían tenido sexo, pero tampoco encontraba razonable que le armara un show de celos a Kirkland, no se veía en el derecho de hacerlo, los ojos le rotan con incomodidad, se abstendrá de decirle comentarios posesivos al británico, hasta que "eso" pasa.

Esas perras llaman a la puerta, el americano se da contra la pared más cercana para no sujetar al adolescente y decirle "no, no vayas, te matarán, son los secuaces de un terrible villano que quiere acabar con nuestro gay y pederasta amor" pero sonaría un tanto desesperado, un tanto perturbador, un tanto muy acosador.

Y los ojos del chico de catorce años se fijan en los de su tutor y maestro de historia y matemáticas, la sonrisa se hace cómplice, como burlándose de él, Jones quiso arrojarle un zapato.

Sí, este profesor era "la madurez con patas".

Y el americano cuenta los segundos que tarda de más, rechinando los dientes, se escucha desde allí, el segundo piso, a las ruidosas mocosas preguntarle a Arthur de su nueve arete, eso le importaba caca al americano, él no sólo conoció el arete del chico antes que ellas -en sus caras putas zorras- sino que se lo lamió mientras tenían sexo, mientras el adolescente gemía suave y directo su nombre, junto a porquerías claro.

Y el chico vuelve, Alfred está cruzado de brazos casi como una esposa celosa o una madre cuyo hijo vuelve a la hora del lastre a su casa.

–¿Celoso, maldito anciano?–ríe seguro y con prepotencia, gateando hasta el cuerpo del americano, más grande y formado que el suyo, mientras eleva el trasero apretado en esos jeans negros que hacen delirar en fantasías eróticas al estadounidense.

–No... como crees...–susurra con cierto aire caliente empapando el aliento del chico contra el suyo, porque Kirkland al volver a la habitación había cerrado la puerta.

Los ojos se le inundan en un caliente deseo y la pelvis del menor baja más, suelta un leve suspiro al sentir al menor frotando sus caderas como un travieso y desgraciado torturador, y las manos estadounidenses, que antes permanecían cruzadas se movían ágiles y sin ninguna moral alguna por la fina y sensual cadera que llega a la sudadera blanca con la bandera de Inglaterra en una imagen de Sex Pistols. Su mano va a paras desde la cintura hasta la nalga derecha, debe admitirlo, la derecha es su regalona, la empieza apretar y hacer presión en el espacio que se forma en el culo del inglés, el británico empieza a botar aire caliente y su respiración se agita con demencia.

Las piernas dobladas empiezan a temblar y la voz segura va tiritando un poco mientras se deja acariciar, lleva las manos hasta las pantalones del estadounidense, sacándole un suspiro tentador, primero acaricia la zona del cierre, punzando el pene en tortuosos masajes, viendo como reacciona.

–Eres tramposo Artie...–se muerde los labios, queriendo sentir la mano del británico alrededor de su músculo, que ya se elevaba entre sus prendas.

–Siempre me ha gustado así... jugar sucio...– el menor se cambió de lugar, dejando su formado y delicioso culo cercano al rostro del mayor, y poco a poco, abriéndose paso entre la endurecida entrepierna que tocaba, haciendo graciosas y atrevidas apretadas que hacían refunfuñar y gemir al mayor.

Y luego, cuando el cierre fue abierto y el bóxer bajado sintió el suculento manjar al que podía llegar con ese menor, la tierna y pequeña lengua empezaba a recorrerle los genitales, la punta botaba pre-semen, la morbosidad casi celestial de tener a un menor de edad atendiendo esa parte, acariciándote los testículos mientras se traga tu miembro es una experiencia que hace temblar al americano de deseo, que empieza a bajar los pantalones del inglés, algo así como un 69, pero el americano, mientras disfruta de la cavidad que le apresa su pene empieza a guiar sus manos al culo del menor, separándolo en dos, se humedece los dedos con lujuria, y, mete el primero, siente un suave mordiscón en su glande.

Se ríe en un ronco gemidos viendo como la cadera del inglés tiembla un poco, pero orgulloso, no suelta ninguna muestra de debilidad, no aún, la sonrisa del mayor se hace pervertida, porque al final lo hará, su dedo empieza a moverse en el ano del menor, quien rezonga mientras empieza a agitar el miembro estadounidense sólo con las manos y lame un poco, la sensación inquietante de estar siendo penetrado aún no se vuelve una costumbre, era difícil concentrarse sintiendo como tu miembro se endurece ante cada divina y celestial penetración por esos largos dedos que Alfred habría aprendido a mover casi diabólicamente en los puntos sensibles del anglosajón.

Y saca los dedos, haciendo suspirar en un gemido prolongado al menor, quien se relaja un poco, incluso su ano que se veía algo tenso por los dedos lo hace.

–Aún no Artie... –

El británico no entiende, sólo siente como abren nuevamente sus nalgas apretadas y lo que vino lo dejo sin habla, jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón, como una perra en celo, llegó a gritar, era una sensación húmeda y tibia, similar a cuando metía su pene dentro ese adulto.

–M-Maldito cabrón ahhh... quita tu jo-dida lengua de allí antes de que...–el cuerpo le volvió a temblar, la entrepierna le dolía, sentía los empujones húmedos y circulares que realizaba el mayor.

Quería masturbarse, quería que lo follaran, no correrse con esa lengua.

–Maldi-ción Alf-Alfred, párte...me de una vez...o te juro que te acusaré a Mom...–

La lengua siguió dando círculos, ignorando las amenazas, los ojos del británico se apretaron mientras presionaba las sábanas con angustia y deseo, apunto de la desesperación.

Y el adulto se detuvo, porque por más niño que siguiera siendo su amado Kirkland no iba a jugar con él, no en algo tan intimo, tan especial y gratificante como es la unión carnal, los dos se pusieron correctamente, las piernas tomadas en un gesto individual del mayor, y la vergüenza personal en las mejillas del rebelde chico.

–Eres un mal-maldito Alfred...–

–Eso fue por coquetear... –susurró mientras empujaba la cadera, las piernas del menor empezaban a temblar con fuerza.

–¿Qu-é coque-te-o es-estás habl-ando mnng... ahhh?–apretaba los dientes, ya casi entraba hasta la mitad, aferró las piernas a la espalda del mayor.

–La chica, alta, de ojos café...–

–No la recu-recuerdo...–gimió profundo.

El americano apretó nuevamente con fuerza, metiéndola de lleno.

–¡Ahhh m-maldito bruto!–se queja sin mayor suavidad.

–Era para ver si te acordabas, le das muchas cosas que a mi no Artie... es porque... ¿porque ella es de tu edad?–

–No me ven-gas con tus tonterías celosas ahora, fu-fuck me... ¿sientes como te aprieto el pene? lo quiero duro, ahora sí puedes ser un jo-jodido animal...–susurró a su oído.

Porque el americano era el adulto, pero ese niño era mucho más atrevido y pervertido que él, empujó las caderas en una danza fogosa llena de besos locos y enamorados, porque Arthur no estaba haciendo eso por simple calentura aquel día, era para que Jones se diera cuenta de todo lo que puede dar por él y que nunca le dará a ellas.

Por las muchas cosas que decía en gestos, en dejarse penetrar, al estirar y remover la espalda, al lamer el cuello y dejar marcas por cada profundo remezón que tocaba su sensible próstata.

Porque Arthur no podía decirlas, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y salían modificadas en horribles frases al exterior.

Porque hay algo que no les podía dar a esas muchachas, su corazón, porque quiéralo o no ese inglés, ese pedófilo estadounidense hace más de un año que se lo arrebató.

**N.A:** Y eso, es claro que Arthur le da mucho más a Alfred de lo que tendrán esas tipas en toda su vida, además lo más importante que das es tu corazón, si quieren pedir fic que no sean tantos shotas, que ya debo parecer pedófila xDDD, que viva el USxUK :3


End file.
